Helping out a friend
by PariahDark
Summary: Ymir and Krista have been friends for years. She'd do anything if Krista asked her, even if that meant sleeping with her so that she'd be ready for her boyfriend Reiner. But things don't exactly go as planned as Ymir struggles to keep her true feelings hidden while helping Krista.
1. Chapter 1

Ymir wasn't like most girls her age, she had little to no intrests, most things pissed her off and she only had one friend. Her best friend Krista. Despite knowing her for nine years she still couldn't belive that they'd become friends. When she first met Krista they were assigned as partners during a school trip to the zoo. She'd dragged her around the entire zoo wanting to see all of the animals while Ymir couldn't care less. It was only when she said Ymir acted like the tigers did she become interested.

When she asked what she meant she said that she was big and scary but also strong and cool. She'd leand down and flicked her head calling her weird. Somehow a deep friendship had formed from that and now the two were nearly inseparable. It had only taken her a year to discover that she loved the adorable little blonde, although she's mananged to hide her true feelings for years now.

"Where the hell is she?" she asked herself looking at her watch for the fifth time in twelve minutes. "She calls me and says she want's to meet up and ask me something at four and now it's nearly four twenty. This had better be pretty damn impormenat."

"Ymir!" all her aggitation faded away when saw the small blonde rappidly comming down the street. When she got close she saw that she was out of breath. "What happended to you?" she asked after Krista gave her her usual gretting hug.

"My parents called and wanted to talk and I couldn't exactly hang up on them."

No matter how hard she tried she could never stay mad at her. "Fine but your're treating me for making me wait."

"Alright but we're sharing whatever we get." Krista took her arm and began to lead her down the sidewalk and toward one of the local coffe shops.

Once inside Krista insisted that they get cocca instead of coffe. Ymir didn't care either way as she didn't have to pay. Once they had their treat in hand they choose a seat further away from people.

"So what is it you wanted to aske me anyway? Your message said it was impormenat that you talk to me in person."

"Well it's kind of complicated."

"Krista you know damn well I'll sit here and listen so why don't you just start at the begining."

Before she started she took a few glances around making sure nobody could hear. "Alight it's about me and Reiner." at the menion of his name Ymir clenched her fists. Reiner was Krista's boyfried for the last few months and had quickly moved to the top of Ymirs list of people she hated. Of course she hated everyone that tried to hit on Krista but he'd been the only one to endure her wrath long enough to ask her out.

Christa liked him so she had held herself back from punching him, but of course shed'd given him a piece of her mind the first time they'd met.

"Did he do something?" there was ice in her tone. Her temper was well known and nothing would stop her once mad.

"No! well not really, it's just.."

"Just what?"

"Well we've been together for a few months now and I really like him. So we've been talking about it for a while and I think it's time we got more physical."

"Krista why the hell are you telling me this?"

She began to fidgit in her chair under Ymir's stare. She knew this would me an akward converstion but she'd power through. "Well because I'm pretty scared about finally doing this. And I don't want to make a fool of myself so I was hopeing that maybe you could you know, help me practice so I don't make a fool of myself."

 _Is she asking me to have sex with her? She can't can she?_ She truely belived that she must have misheard her untill she saw how red her cheeks were.

"Krista I'm pretty sure I mishead you can you repeat yourself."

"I want you to take my virginity alright!" after saying that she shrunk into her chair as her outburst drew the attention of some people for a few seconds.

"Youre really serious arent' you?"

"You're the only person who I can ask. You're my best friend and I'd know you'd never hurt me. Plus it would be easier because of your extra part."

Krista had found out about Ymirs extra apendage one night a few years ago. She'd of course told her that it didn't matter what she did or didn't have which was a massive relief for Yimir.

"Krista do you even know what your asking?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about this for a while and sooner or later I was going to ask you to do this anyway. I know it's asking a lot and I don't expect an answer right now. Just give it some thought and get back to me with an answer."

Ymir could only nod as her mind tried to process this. After they got the akward part of their conversation over with they began to chat and catch up. She told her that Reiner was at a miltary training camp for the next couple of weeks so she'd be free to hang out with her more which of coures made her happy.

By the time the two of them finally parted ways Yimir was seriously started to think about Krista's request.

 _Just my luck, I fatasize about having sex with her for years and then the moment she gets a boyfriend and she wants me to fuck her._

As she walked home she thought about being with Krista. She had to focus on thinking and not fantasizing otherse she was likley to get hard surroned by strangers and that would be a problem.

When she finally manged to get home her mind and her body were completly focused on Krista. She didn't even have to look down to know that she'd gotton hard as soon as she'd gotton through the door.

"Wonderful now I got to take of this." she paused for a moment thing of her options.

 _Cold shower? No that would take to long. Maybe I should just wait for it to go down on it's own. Nah with how I am it just pop up again later._ she sighed knowing there was only one way to deal with this. Feeling the disgust in what she was about to she headed over to the couch and dropped her pants and boxers freeing her rock hard member as she sat down.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this while thinking about Krista but that didn't make it easier for her. With her thoughts already filled with Krista it didn't take long for her to finish and pull her pants back up.

In the back of her mind she already knew she would say yes but she would still try to think of a reason, any reason to say no.

 _I've spent to many years avoiding my feelings and staying friends with her to looses it after just one night. Even though it would probably be the best day of my life, of course knowing she's only doing it with me so she can do it with Reiner does piss me off. But at least I know I'll be her first._

 _Fuck it, I'll deal with this crap later I got to get to work._

Ymir worked as a bartender during the night at a local club. She couldn't stand the music or the people but the pay was good and the hours were decent.

Most of the time she mostly just tried to pass the time by watching people make idiots of themselves. On the rare occasion Krista would come in and they'd spend the evening talking, but with her seeing Reiner those times were becomming rarer and rarer. Now the only thing that kept her night interesting was when the occasional fight broke out.

Her night went as usual, a bunch of drunken assholes trying to pick up chicks and demanding drinks. The Dj kept ordering the same shots of vodka as he worked on trying to stay sober enough to do his job.

"Hey Ymir how's it been?" she turned her attention to the dark haired women she knew as Mikasa. She had worked here with Ymir for a time but she still dropped by from time to time.

"And what do you want."

"I'd like to know if you'd seen Eren here tonight."

"If you mean that guy you've been stalking for the last month yeah he showed up about a half hour ago. If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out already?"

"Your one to talk Ymir." she caught sight of Eren and ran off before she had the chance to smack her.

She spent the rest of her shift thinking about Krista and what Mikasa had said.

 _K_ _rista's not gay so I can't ask her out. But maybe... NO! Can't get your hopes up Yimir._

 _Just settle for what you can get._

When her shift was finally over the she made it back home she'd once again started fantaszing about what she and Krista would do next time they met. As she layed in bed and tried to resist jacking off for the second time today her eyes landed on a picture of her and Krista a few years ago during a christmas party. Somewhow she'd gotten her to dress as santa to match her elf costume. Someone had snapped of picture of her smileing with Krista sitting in her lap. Of course Krista had gotton mad at her later for stealing the camra so only she and her had this photo.

She was just about to go to sleep when her found started ringing, knowing that few people had her number and even fewer would call her this late she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ymir I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight."

"Next time just let me sleep Krista."

"Sorry I'll let you get back to it then."

"Christa wait!"

"What?" she took a deep breath and tried to imagine what future would come from the next things she said.

"I'll do it."

"Really!?"

"Yeah come to my place tommrow at eight." that would give her time to clean up and prepare.

"Thankyouthankyou thank you! I promise you won't regret this." she quickly hung up allowing what she just said to sink in.

"I guess we'll see about that tommrow."

 **Reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came and Ymir finally mananged to drag her ass out of bed she felt the large mass of anticipation and worry that had kept her up half the night.

 _Tonight's the night._

She took one look around her apartment and knew she would have to spend the day cleaning. Usually she didn't care if her home was messy but this night was special and she didn't want it to be ruined because of a foul odor or random piece of clothing.

For the next few hours she spent the time cleaning and making sure that her home was near spottless. The living room turned out to be the easiest, all it really needed was a extreme dose of of spray and the windows open.

What was truly hard for her was her bedroom. She took one glance at the piles of clothes thrown about randomly and knew she had her work cut out for her.

As she worked most nights and slept in most of the day she really only bothred to do laundry once in a while. But usually Krista would come over and do it for her. She groaned and bent down to pick up the nearest garment and found that it had gone stiff.

 _How long as this even been here? I can't have her here with crusty shirts everywhere. Okay you can do this, just pick up everything and throw it in the laundry. As long as it's out of sight and doesn't smell I should be fine._

During her frantic cleaning session her hands brushed up agaisnt something underneath the bed. Curious she pulled it out and found to her suprise it was a box of condomes she'd bought long ago.

 _When did I buy these? Oh yeah now I remember. It was when I had one to many and somehow got it into my head that I'd be sleeping with Krista in the future. Well good going past me._

But after a quick glance she found that they had expired years ago.

"Guess I'm going to buy condoms later. Condomes I'll then use to have sex with Krista, a girl I've fantasied about to many times, someone who I've tried to hide my feelings for. And now she wants me to delfower her."

 _This really happening isn't it?_ she asked herself after finally cleaning her entire home. Having completed her task she collasped into her chair and looked at the clock.

 _Nearly two, six hours untill she gets here. Better go and grab what I need now while I still remember._ She quickly grabbed something to eat before making her way outside and to her motorcycle. With one good start she was halfway down the street.

The wind rushed by her head as she sped down the busy streets and up to the store where she marched inside as quick as she could to the medical isle. But as she found what she was looking for and reached out to grab it she stopped as she thought of something.

 _What if she doens't want me to use one? No No of course she'll want me to use one. But then again..._

This back and forth went on in her head before she finally manged to grab a box and make it out of the store where upon getting back on her bike she realized that she was nervous as hell.

Having no idea on how the night was going to end up or how their friendship would turn out she needed something to distract her for the next few hours. So she headed back home and looked through her fridge for a beer to calm her nerves. Beer in hand she relaxed into the couch and looked for some action packed movie to keep her distracted.

"Lets see, shark movie? Nah I'm looking for something with more then a couple gory scenes. Zomibe movie? Maybe, usually everyone dies either by gunfire or slow zombie death." in the end she wound up watching a two hour movie about a WWII movie where Hitler created a zombie army that nearly took over the world.

Halfway through the final stand of the surviving humans her phone buzzed infroming her of a text. Annoyed by the distraction she picked it up to turn it of by stopped when she saw it was from Krista.

 _ **Be there in a couple hours.**_

Seeing this she panicked a little as she looked around but calmed herself when she remembered she'd spent the entire morning cleaning.

"Calm down Ymir you prepared for this. Just watch another movie and relax."

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite fully relax.

When she heard the knocking on her door her heart was already beating twice as fast. She opened the door to see a slightly trembling Krista in jeans and a black shirt holding a bottle of champagne.

"Hey."

"Hey."

As she closed the door behind her Ymir started to worry that Krist would change her mind. " I brought us something special I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind but I thought you could't handle alchool." she said remembering the very rare occasions when she actually saw her drink.

"I can't handle hard alchool, but something like this I can handle easily."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's get this party started." she said with as much confidence she could.

They each poured and downed a glass or two before Ymir reached out her hand for Kristas.

For Ymir this was like a line in the sand. If Krista took her hand and followed her then their friendship would forever change. Or at leas that's what she was telling herself.

After the longest few seconds of her life Krista eventually took her hand and followed her back to her room and onto the bed.

"I see you actullay cleand."

"Yeah well I do accasionally."

"Wanting to impress me?" Krista with a slight smile. "Shut up." she said pinning Krista beneath her. As she had her beneath her she realized just how small and cute she was.

"Ymir?" seeing her like this made her blood rush south and she quickly rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm down.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just got a bit excited." seconds later two slender arms wraped around her neck as Krista hugged her.

"Ymir I know that I'm asking a lot from you right now, and I understand if you don't want to do this." she heard the disappointment and understanding in Krista's voice.

"No I want to do this but I'm just a bit nervous is all."

"I can see that." Knowing what she'd see but being unbable to stop herself she looked down to the large bulge now prominent in her pants.

"That's embarrassing." she said wanting to just curl up and die.

"No it's not. It's just your body being honest about how excited you are right now."

In all her life she never thought she'd hear Krista talking like this.

"Do you think... well... what I mean is... can I see it?" her mind unble to form the right words nodded as her hands slowely unbuckled her pants and slid down her boxers. She heard Krista's gasp as it sprung free.

"It's bigger then I thought it would be."

"Yeah it's a bit on the bigger side but it's not at its length."

"What?"

"I'm only at about half mast right now. Still pretty nervous after all."

"It'll get bigger?" she said her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah if I get more aroused it'll get bigger."

"So you're saying I make you aroused?"

"Krista you're literally starring at my erection right now. You tell me if I'm aroused."

"Can I touch it?"

"What!?"

"Can I?" After hearing those words her rational mind offically shut down and she left the rest of her thinking to something else. "Fine but only if you take off your shirt and bra."

"Why?" there was no shock or horror to her voice which suprised her. Instead there was only slight confusion. "It's not fair If I'm the only one exposed right now."

"Alright but could you look away?"

"Oh no, you saw me take off mine so I get to watch you take off yours."

"But"

"It's only fair Krista." she watched as Krista fidgeted with her hands and looked away blushing for a moment before putting her hands on her collar and quickly pulling her shirt up and over her body leaving her bra for last. It took her a couple times as she tried to rush and wound up getting stuck but on the third time she slowed down enough to get it off.

With a click it fell to the bed and she saw Krista in her bare glory. Seeing her trying to cover herslef in her embarrsment made even more blood rush to her dick. Krista seeing this moved closer and reached around to reach her steadily rising organ. The second her hand made contact she let out a moan and quickly covered herslf. Krista hearing this quickly became more excited and wrapped her hand around it. As she did so she wound up pressing her bare back against Ymir. Even though the shirt she was wearing she was still able to feel Krista's breasts move as she did.

"It's so hot."

"Yeah, but please be careful it's pretty sensitive."

"Okay." the next few minutes were slow, painful and very pleasurble for Ymir as Krista began to play with her. "It's getting bigger."

"Yeah it'll do that when you stroke it." hearing this Krista began to move her hand up and down. Another moan escaped as the pleasure began to build.

"Krista if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum!" she said trying to get her to pull back. Instaed Krista began to pick up the pace and leand it closer.

If she wanted to she could have stopped her. But she was starting to loose herself in the pleasure and her will was slipping with every second. _She's jacking me off! It feels soooo goooood!_

Krista's pace was now frantic and Ymir felt her body tensing up. Her release was now only seconds away "Krista!" she screamed as she came. Her cum erupting from her body and onto Krista's hand.

After a few sconds of bliss she realized what she'd done. "Shit hold on I got some tissues." reaching under her she grabbed her tissues and began to clean Krista's hand of her jizz.

"I didn't think it would shoot out like that." she said her flace completly red and a excited smile on her face.

"Yeah that tends to happen when you do it that fast." as she worked she saw that Krista's legs were rubbing against themselves and how rapid her breathing was.

"You're aroused."

"Maybe."

 _I got her like this. Okay Ymir your turn._

"I can help you out with that. Lay down." she did as she was told and layed down but covered her face in an attempt to hid. She got on top of her and was about to take off her pants when she decided to take things slow.

"Krista." When she moved her hands Ymir made her move and kissed the tiny blonde. "Got you." she said smiling. Krista tried to push her away "Ymir that's mean!"

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself." she kissed her again. This time Krita returned the kiss and moaned into her. When she stopped she kissed her way down Krista's body stopping only to suck on her breasts.

 _I've always wanted to do this._

The lower she moved the more Krista began to cry out in pleasure. Finally she reached her goal and unbuckled her pants and slid them down kissing her inner thigh as she did so.

When they were finally off she pulled back to admire the sight below her. Krista shuddering with pleasure, only wearing her panties.

She slid back and bit and leaned down so that her head was now nestled between her thigs. " Wow you really are damp down here."

"Don't say that it's embarrassing."

"Oh really? and what about if I did this!" in one mothing she grabbed her panties and slipped them off making Krista cry out. She tried to sit up and push her away but she stopped her with one arm. "Oh no you don't. Just sit back and enjoy."

"Now your the one being unfair." sighing she raised up and quickly took off everything before tossing it them to the side. "There now we're both naked." Krista was to distracted seeing a now fully naked Ymir to stop her again.

Lowering herself back down she began to probe inside of Krista. The moment she slipped inside of her she began to squrim and pleade. Hering this Ymir slipped in another finger and began to thrust faster.

"Don't stop!"

Feeling Kirsta tighting around her fingers Ymir suddenly pulled out to Krista's dismay.

"Ymi!" she screamd in annoyance having been denaid her release. "Don't worry I just wanted to try something." taking hold of her legs and but she raised her up so that her ass and back where in the air. As Krista struggled in vain Ymir placed her mouth over her and began to lick and suck making Krista even more frantic in her spasming.

Already close to the edge it only took a few tentaive licks to bring her to climax. Her entire body arched as fluids shot into Ymir's mouth, without wasiting a second she sawllowed them as Krista came shouthing her name before colasping onto the bed.

After washing her mouth out with qucik drink of champagne she sat down next to her.

"So how was it.?" her answer was a pillow to the face.

"Oh you know you loved it." Krista turned away from her and mumbled about her being mean. " That was just foreplay. The main event will be nothing compared to that." she said twirling her finger along her back earning a pleasurable moan.

She tured back around and quickly kissed her. Ymir wrapped her arms around her and pulled thier bodies together their chests mashing against eachothers.

They kissed like that for a long time untill Krista pulled away. " I want to be on top."

She nodded and rolled on her back. After a moment Krista maneuvered herself untill she was directly over her. As she began to lower herself Ymir quickly realized something. "Wait!"

"What?"

" I need to put on a condom. No way am I knocking you up the same day you loose your virginity."

Reaching beside her bed she pulled out the recently bought box and quickly slipped one on. "Alright, ready to go."

When they were ready Krista lowered her hips and took her inside.

"Your big. I can barely fit all of you." Despite the condom Ymir could still feel how tight she was and how warm she was. She wanted nothing more then to start thrusting but restrained herself.

 _Let her make the first move._

After a few agonzing minutes Krista finally relaxed. "Alright." she waited a couple extra minutes just to be sure, then she began thrusting with all of her strength. Krista began to rock her hips to match her rythm. As she did this Krista's hands found their way to her breats and she began to grope them as she cried out.

"Keep going, it feels great!"

Hearing this Ymir pushed herself up and pushed Krista onto her back as Ymir began to thrust harder and faster. The bed shook back and forth under the force. Krista's hands flew to her neck as she kissed her.

She moved down to her neck and began to suck and bite sending Krista over the edge. As Krista tightened around her and cried her name Ymir had only one thought. _Suck it Reiner! That's my name she's calling out._ This satisfaction pushed her over the edge and she climaxed after a couple more thrusts filling the condom.

As she pulled out and slipped off the condom she saw how full it was. _Damn I really would have gotton her pregnant with this._ She threw it in the nearby trash can and colasped next to Krista her body drained of energy and fluids. She curled up next to Krista who seemed to have fallen asleep.

 _Not suprising really considering how much energy we used._

With Krista sleeping beside her Ymir suddenly wanted to get some things off her chest. Things she never had the guts to say when she was awake.

" I love you Krista, have for years now. You make my life worth living. I know I can never be with you like I want but If I can just stay like this for a while then It'll be enough."


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in what felt like years Ymir woke up feeling great. Her body was a bit sore but she felt completly satasfied.

 _Wait, why am I feeling good right now?_

Then she noticed that she was naked. "Why am I naked!?" she screamed sitting up suddenly and throwing off most of the blanket. As she did so she noticed the long strands of blond hair peeking out of the small bundle next to her. As she stared down at the bundled her mind recalled fragments of what had transpired last night.

 _Of fuck last night really happaned. I had sex with Krista last night. Crap now what do I do?_

As she tried to figure out what she was going to do next Krista began to sture next to her. She turned over and opened her eyes, seconds later she let out a shreik and rolled off the bed. Ymir leaned over the bed to see a very red faced Krista trying to cover herself with the blanket.

"Morning."

"..."

"You okay?" She didn't respond and instead just hide under the blanket.

 _Oh this isn't good. She alwasys tries to hide to avoid things. Only one way to get her out of there._

She reached down and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. "Ymir what the hell!"

"You know I hate it when you hide."

"But how am I supposed to face you after last night. I mean we had..."

"We fucked Krista."

"Ymir don't be crude!"

"Look Krista you know I'm not good about talking. But I'd like to work this out, so how about we get dressed, get some breakfast and try and figure it out alright?"

"Okay."

As she slid off the bed and grabbed some clothes she couldn't help but take a few lingering glances as Krista put on some clothes. _She really is beautiful._

When she was fully dressed she made her way to the kitchen and began to make whataver would pass for a decent breakfast with what she had.

"Frozen waffles, bacon and beer huh? Well it's not much but it'll do."

Halfway through cooking Krsita quickly came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled. But to Ymir she looked as beautiful as ever. In fact seeing her like this only made her mood improve more.

"Afarid I don't have much."

"It's fine. I'm just suprised you actually have food." she joked as Ymir slid their breakfast onto some clean plates.

Once seated Krista spoke up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For last night. I know it must have been weird." _Weird, hot and very exciting but I won't tell you that._

"It was many things Krsista and weird was certanitly one of them."

"Oh." She looked down at her plate and began nudging the bacon.

"Don't get me wrong it was kind of weird but I still enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Last night was the best night of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but... I want to know. Did you like it?"

"Yes! it was fantastic. I can't wait for the next time we do it."

"Next time?" after hearing her words Krista tensed up and refused to look at Ymir. "Krista please don't shut down right now."

Krista mumbled something as she once again refused to look Ymir in the eye.

 _What did she mean next time! Does she want to do it again? Won't that be weird? But then again seeing as we already did it once, but does this mean? Damn it what does this mean._

Ymir's annoyance was barely being contained by her curiousity. "Krista please tell me what you meant."

"I want to do it again."

"You do?"

"Yes, since it was so much fun for both of us I thought we could do it again."

Ymir could feel hereslf getting aroused as Krista talked. _Calm down! See where she's going with this._

"I honestly didn't think you'd want to do it again. I mean I thought you only did this so you'd be ready with Reiner."

"Well that was the idea but after last night I want to keep doing it. Last night you made me feel things I've never felt and while it was by far the most embarrassing night of my life I still want to do it again. That is if your willing."

"So you want this to be a friends with benefits situation?"

"It sounds dirty when you say it like that."

"Really? that comming from that girl I had on her back screaming my name as I pounded her to exhaustion."

Seconds later Krista now completly embarassed threw her bacon directly at Ymir who somehow mananged to catch it with her teeth.

Seeing this she reached for something else to throw. Not wanting to get hit with something non edible Ymir reached out and grabbed her wrists. Krista tried to struggle but Ymir was far stronger then she was.

"Krista calm down I didn't mean it like that."

"Your mean." she said knowing full well she couldn't get out of Ymir's grasp.

"Look Krista let's say I'm willing to give this a shot. How exactly would we do this?" she said as she let go of Krista's arms and sat back in her chair.

"Well I was thinking that next time we could hang out first, you know have some fun like we used to. Then we woud take it further."

 _She just described a date. So she's going from just wanting me to screw her to date her. Well Ymir you wanted this so just enjoy it for now._

"Alright that sounds good to me. But if things start to get weird then we call it off"

"Really!? Thank you!" she quickly crossed the distance and hugged her. She smiled as she quickly retured the hug and squeezed her tigher.

"Uh Ymir somethings poking me."

Embarrassed she pulled away and turned around. "Sorry about that. It does that when I get exctied."

"So I make you excited?" she refused to answer and instead got up as quick as she could.

"It's to early for this. Look I'm going to go take a shower. We'll talk more later." _And I'll take care of this while I'm in there._

"Oh I'll just join you, I'm pretty sure we both need a good shower right now."

"What?"

"Oh what's the problem Ymir, I mean we already saw eachother naked last night." she said leaving Ymir to just stare and wonder if this was the same Krista she knew and loved.

For a long time she just stood there thinking about her next move. Thinking about if she should join Krista in what could turn out to be a very exciting shower or stay here and actually think this through all the way.

"You comming Ymir?"

Her body eventually made the decision for her and made the way down the hall to the bahtroom where Kirsta was already stepping into the shower. Her clothes fell off in a matter of seconds as she stepped in behind her and let the hot water run down her back.

 _I did not see my day heading this way when I woke up._

The shower was small so with every step she wound up brushing up against Krista. Combine that with her already aroused state and you had a recipe for disater.

"You okay Ymir?"

"Do I look okay?" she said trying to hide her arousal, but it was nearly impossible to do so seeing as Krista's naked body was just a few inches from her.

"No you look like your about to explode. Do you want me to get out?"

"No, you stay and get showered. I'll step out and take care of this." but as she tried to get out Krista pulled her back. "Ymir you need this shower just as much as I do. Besides, I am partailly responbile for this so If you want I could help you take care of it."

"Krista I'm not going to let you jerk me off again."

"But weren't you just about to take care of it? And didn't you let me do it last night"

"Last night was different!" _What is with her? In all the years I've known her she's never been so sultry. In all of one night she goes form being the kind goddess I fell in love with to a little nymph I get hard around every time she says something._

"Ymir I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I just want to help you." she knew that tone in her voice. It was the one that made her putty in her hands.

"Fine but I'm not going to watch." she said relenting. _What the heck are you doing? Do you even know how's this is going to end?_

But despite her mental outrage she sat down on the edge and spred her legs and closesd her eyes. She might allow this to happen but she didn't want to see it.

After a moment she once again felt Krista's hand on her. Just like last time she started moving up in down in a slow motion. Ymir just wanted to get this over with quickly but unfornatly Krista was taking her sweet time. "Krista please hurry up."

"I'm trying but you're not making it any easier."

 _Making it easier! She's the one with her hand on my dick. What does she want me to do!_

She was just about to tell her to stop when she heard the sounds of frustration and curiousity made her open her eyes. Krista was looking both annoyed and dissapointed. Hating to see her like this Ymir did the one thing she knew would speed this up. She began to think of last night and what they'd done togher, how she'd touched her and driven her crazy. The sounds she made as she thrusted in and out of her. The thoughts spurred her on and got her fully erect. From there it was easy to bring her over the edge. As Krista pulled away Ymir saw a very coy smile.

Not wanting to take things any further right now she quickly finshed her shower and then bolted from the bathroom. Half an hour later Krista emerged.

"I'd love to stay and have some more fun but I need to get home."

"Yeah I'll see you soon" she didn't know what else to say after what just happaned.

"I'll call later so we can meet up and hang out. And Ymir thanks again for doing this. I know it's weird, but there's really no one else I'd rather do this with." when the door closed Ymir was left alone with her thoughts.

 _You're either about to have the best two weeks of your life or wind up going insane. Either way you have to remember that she may want you but she'll never be yours._


	4. Chapter 4

Thought her day Ymir kept thinging about how she was now basically dating the girl of her dreams. It had been a couple of days since they made their new arrangement. And so far she hasn't heard a word from the little blonde.

 _You think after all that she'd at least call to chat or something. She knows I get worried If I don't hear from her for a while._

But despite this Ymir was confident that she could somehow pull off a friends with benifits thing with her. The key she thought would be to stop before things get to emotional and just try and keep it purely physicial.

Those are the thoughts that kept her mind busy as she made her way to work. Normally her job was tolerable but with it being the weekend she knew that the club would be packed to the brim and she'd be overworked and understaffed. But she knew if she tried to call off her boss would only come down on her, so she swallowed her agitation and made her way to work.

When she got there the line was already stretched around the side of the building.

 _Great, and I'm sure I'll be the only one at the bar tonight._ she thought to herself as she walked through the back entrance where the other workers were getting in a quick smoke break and cursing about how busy they were about to be.

Once inside she got the bar cleaned and waited for the doors to open. As she expected, she was complety alone, and while that meant she'd recieve a small bonus she'd also be complety exhausted tomorrow.

When the doors burst open and the music started playing she readied hersef for the chaos. Drink by drink and patron by patron her attitude slowely got worse. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was the fact the music was so loud no one would be able to hear it.

After nearly two hours into her shift she was ready to start decking people. As she poured her latest customer her drink Mikasa sat down on one of the stools. "So Ymir how's life been?"

"Not in the mood Mikasa."

"Oh so things turned out badley with you and Krista?"

"Piss off Mikasa."

"Don't be like that just because she shot you down."

"Look Mikasa if I tell you what happaned will you shut up and leave me alone for a while?"

"Of course."

She took her hand and dragged her to a more selcuded part of the club. Once she was sure nobody would overheard she told her what had happaned a few nights ago. As expected the moment she told her she slept with Krista and of their new relationship Mikasa burst into laughter.

"It's not funny."

"Are you kidding? Ymir this is hilarious! You've been fantasying about getting into her pants for years and now not only have you achived your goal, but now she wants to make it a regular thing."

"Yeah I know."

After she stopped laughting and switched to her serious mode Ymir started to get to the real problem.

"Look I'm not complaioning on how things turned out but..."

"But you're worried that you won't be able to stop."

"Yeah."

"Well I can't tell you what to do. I can't even ask the boy I like out. What I can tell you is that one of two things are going to happen when this is all over. The first is that she's going to wind up being your girlfriend."

"And the second?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you the second. So you have a choice, you can either push your luck and hopefully wind up with someone who loves you or you can do nothing and let everything slip away."

Ymir considered what Mikasa was saying. SHe knew that their realtationship would have to change but actually dating her was impossible.

 _Can I even do it? You spend years burrying your feelings and telliing yourself you can't, and now that you have the opportunity you're just standting still. There's something there you know it. But best to play it safe for now. If Krsita seems interested then I'll go for it._

Their talk was interuped by the large group of people she saw walking up to the bar. Sighing she got up and left Mikasa to her own devices as she went back to work. The next few hours saw a small decline of people ordering drinks and sticking to dancing which gave Ymir a short break.

She was just leaving the bar when she felt two small arms grap her hand.

"Ymir!"

"Krista what are you doing here?"

"At first I just wanted to hang out with you, but after seeing how busy it is I thought I'd come and give you a break."

"Sounds good to me." but then she thought about what her boss would think. "Actually hold on a minute." after a quick search she found Mikasa and draggerd her back to the bar. "You're going to cover for me for a few minutes."

"Ymir what the hell! Why should I..." but then she saw Krista and burst into a grin and made her way behind the bar. "Fine but you owe me."

With that setteled Krista dragged Ymir onto the dance floor. "Dance with me." she said when Ymir refused to move and just stood still.

"Krista you know I can't dance."

"Sure you can I've seen you dance before."

"That's slow dancing. Anything else and I just look like a idiot."

"Then let's just slow dance then."

"You do realize that this isn't the kind of place for that right?"

"That doesn't matter."

Eventually Ymir extended her hand and waited for Krista to get into position. As they danced the people around them stopped to stare but the longer the danced they started to pair up and join them. The Dj seeing the scene switched the music and soon enough the entire dance floor was filled with people moving and dancing to the music.

"Been a while since we danced like this." she said moving in step with the music across the dancefloor.

"It's nice, We should do this more often. Why is it you can only slow dance anyway?"

"It's a family thing. They made sure all the kids knew how to slow dance for some reason. But I guess it does come in handy sometimes."

As the song began to slow down she saw that people were barely moving and most of them were now ending their dance with a kiss. As she looked down she saw that Krista was leaning up. Ymire leaned down and kissed her forehead instead.

When she pulled back she saw the suprise on Krista face as she suddenly pulled away. "I need a drink." was all she heard Krista say before she walked off.

 _What was that you idiot! You had a chance to kiss her and you just pass it up._ For a few minutes that all she could think about.

She tried to ingore her thoughts and instead put her engery into finding Krista again.

When she finally got to her through the waves of people she noticed the few empty shot glass around her. "About time you got here. Youre little blonde got here and ordered something to much to handle."

To her horror Kirsta was face down on the counter switching between humming and sleeping. "She really drank this much?"

"No she tapped out after two, the rest were mine."

"Did she say anything?"

"Well she said you were a jerk if that's what you mean." Ymir instantly felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. So first she gently nudged her shoulder to get her to wake up. After a minute she rose up took one look at Ymir then suddenly bolted to the bathroom with Ymir right behind her.

Inside the stall Krista emptied her stomach as Ymir rubbed her back. "If you can't handle alchool then don't drink."

"Shut up." she retorted before throwing up again.

"Here take one of these the'll help."

"What is it?"

"Antacid, we sell them in the bathrooms."

She stayed with her for a few minutes to make sure she was alright. When she tried to stand up and instantly fell back down. Ymir helpd her up and onto the toilet.

" Can you stay with me tonight?" she suddenly asked catching Ymir off guard

"What?" she asked confused by her question

"I don't want out night to end. So let's contine at my place." she was about to say that she had to work but she looked at her watch and saw she only had a couple more hours left. And from what she saw from how Krista was struggling not to fall off the tolilet she knew there was no way she was going to let her walk home alone.

"Alright fine."

"Carry me." she said all but jumping into Ymir's arms. "Fine but if you throw up on me I'm dropping you." Krista raised her hands as Ymir scooped her up and made their way back to the front. As they passed the bar she saw Mikasa being swamped by people, she cursed at Ymir as they passed her and headed out the back and to Krista's house.

Seeing as Krista only lived a block away from the club she decided to just carry her there. A few people stopped to stare as they walked, some commented that it was cute while others darted off when they saw the glare Ymir was giving them.

Finally she arrived at her home and somehow managed to get the door open while holding her. As soon as she got inside she plopped down on the couch and let go of Krista who fell onto the soft cushions with a groan.

"Ymmmiiir the beds that way." she slurred the alcohol now fully flowing through her system. "Yeah but I'm tired so let me rest for a minute"

Krista not waiting for her ride started to strip out of her clothes in front of her. By the time Ymir realized what was happening she'd already stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Krista what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

She groaned and quickly picked her up and carried her to her room where she threw her onto the bed and rapidly rifled through her clothes for pajamas. "Here put this on."

Not wanting to get aroused she turned around and waited until she said she was decent. As soon as Krista was fully clothed Ymir stripped down to her boxers and slipped in beside her.

"Night Krista."

"Goodnight Ymir." a few seconds later she felt a hand snaking it's way across her waist. Using what self control she had she quickly pulled it back. "Not tonight Krista."

"But..."

"But nothing, not while your drunk. Now either go to bed or I'll head home"

"Fine!" she said a bit angrily as she turned around. Ymir knew she didn't mean it and it was just the booze talking.

 _In the morning she be back to her usual self._


	5. Chapter 5

For the last week Ymir has greatly been enjoying her time spent with Krista. It remided her of the old days, the way she'd show up and liven up her day. At first when they aggread on their new relationship there were some akward moments where Ymir wasn't sure how to proceed. But after a very long and somewhat embarrsing talk between the two of them they quickly became accostumed to it.

Suprisingly the sex although amazing for the both of them seemed to become less and less part of it. And while Ymir was slightly dissapointed she was still overjoyed to be dating Krista, if only unofficially.

As she turned over in her bed she was greeted to a sight that never got old. Krista lay sleeping next to her completly nude due to last nights rather intense peformance. It had happaned rather suddenly from what she recalled. They were watching one of the romanctic comides that Krista loved when suddenly Ymir got the urge to kiss her. After their short kiss Krista asked if she wanted to have some fun, from what she remebered things had quickly esclated after she said yes. But now as she recalled last night she noticed just how sore her body was.

 _Next time we do it I need to stretch first. Who knew that she could be so fierce in bed._ she thought to herself as she cracked her back and slid out of bed.

"Ymir come back to bed" she heard just as she reached the doorway. As she turned around and saw a very naked Krista struggling to wake up.

"As much as I'd like to I'm pretty sure we made plans that didn't involve the bedroom."

"What do you mean?"

"Drag your butt out of bed and get dressed then I'll tell you." But as she said that she wanted nothing more then to dive back under the covers and hopefully continue last nights peformance.

Krista gave an annoyed moan before sliding out of the covers and grabbing her spare clothes from Ymir's closet. They'd learned early on to place spare outfits at their homes so they wouldn't struggle to find something to wear.

Once she was fully dressed she searched for Ymir who was cooking breakfast, something she'd gotton better at during the last few days.

"Glad you finally got up."

"Well I did use a lot of engery last night. But what's so impormant that you made me leave a very warm bed."

"Hey you were the one who told you to remind you if you forgot that we were going to the zoo today." at the mention of the word zoo Krista burst into a frenzy.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! I had a schedueal planned out and everything, quick where did I put it I know I had it with me last night."

"Krista your the only adult I know that gets this excited about going to the zoo."

"But Ymir how can you not like the zoo? The animals, the rides, and it's were we became friends."

"Hey don't get me wrong I like it, but when we go every year it gets kind of repetative. I mean the two of us go every year and it's not like the animals change or anything."

"That's not true, they have a new litter of tiger cubs. I've been dreaming of seeing them for weeks so shut up and hurry up."

For the rest of the morning she was focred to listen as Krista detailed the entire list of things that they were going to and exactly what animals they were going to see once they got there.

When it was time Kirsta got behind Ymir on her motorcycle and held on as she sped throught town and into the massive parking space that was their citie's zoo.

With every step they took toward the gate Krista got more and more excited.

"Come on Ymir we're almost there."

"Calm down already, we'll be inside for five minutes and then you can go crazy."

"But I can't wait. I wonder if the animals missed me?" once they reached the gate the tickettaker smiled as they came every year.

"Well well another day of fun for you two?"

"Yes, hey is it true that the tigers have new cubs?"

"Three or four last time I checked. Now you two have fun."

After snatching the tickets away Krista dragged Ymir through the gates and into the massive people filled zoo.

"So what's first on your little list?"

"First we head to the petting zoo."

"Really? Aren't you far to old for the petting zoo?"

"You're never to old to have fun Ymir now come on." As they walked Ymir could't help by think about how many times the've come here throught the years.

 _I'm pretty sure I was the one who came up with the idea of comming back here every year. The things I do to keep her smiling. I can still remember the first time I gave her those tickets. She practially jumped into my arms._

"There it is!" She screamed when she saw the horses and sheep behind the wooden gates.

"Alright calm down Krista. So do you need help getting on the horses again this year or are you finally tall enough to get on yourself."

"I can get on myself." but as she got close enough for the riding horses to get on she couldn't quite reach the saddle. Normally Ymir would imediatly rush up and place her on the saddle but this year she was going to see how it went.

Krista tried for ten minutes to get on by herself, even going so far to asking the horse to bend down but finally she waved Ymir over. "Please put me on the horse."

"Are you sure? You were so close to gettin up." Kirsta to embarrased simply nodded. Ymir moved in front of the horse and snapped her fingers while pointing down. Seconds later the horse crouched down to let her on. Krista suprised at this simply stared at Ymir.

"How did you do that?"

"A few years back I asked the helpers how to get the horse to lie down. Now shut up and enjoy your ride, I'll be somewhere that doesn't reek of horse."

But after saying that she didn't go far, just beyond the gate so she could keep on eye on the blonde as she took the horse around the small track that they had set up. As she watched she could't help but smile as Krista had the time of her life. When it was finally over and Krista somehow mananged to get off the horse without her she went off to pet the smaller animals.

"Ymir this sheep is so cute! and look over ther, baby pigs!" she immediately started jumping from animal to animal as she began to feed and pet them.

As more people started showing up and kids started petting the animals she had to drag Krista out of there.

"But Ymir why are we leaving?"

"Because it's time for the other kids to bother the animals. Now come on we have other things to do."

"Your right, we have to get to the tigers and we both know the best way to get there."

Hearing this she stopped in her tracks. _She can't possibly mean that annoying little train that runs throught the zoo._

"Look here comes the zoo train!"

"Please anything but that Krista."

"Oh come on Ymir it's not that bad."

"Krista it's a minutare trian that sings a song about anilmals as it goes from section to section. It was annoying when we were kids and now it's just torture."

"Yes it's a bit annoying but it's the quickest way to cross the zoo."

"But it so damn annoying!"

"Well tell you what, if we take the train I'll make it up to you later." she said in a way that made her shivver. "Fine but if you start singing that damn song I'll push you off."

Smileing at getting her way she dragged Ymir once again to the train station where parents were helping their kids on board. Luckily they got the cubbose seat at the end so they were farther away from the kids. Just before train started moving Kirsta sat down on Ymir's lap.

"Krista what are you doing?"

"Enjoying my favorite seat on the train."

As expected with Krista sitting in her lap she began to relax, even when the annoying song started going and she had to fight the urge to jump off a moving vehicle. After ten minutes and nearly three verses of the song they finally arrived at the big can habbitats and got off.

"Finally I thought that damn song was going to drive me crazy."

"Oh come on Ymir you say that every year."

"Shut up and lets go see your damn tiger cubs."

It took them a while as the crowds of people were really centered there but after a while of pushing and shoving along with a few glares from Ymir they finally made it through to where the the tigers were. As expected the tigers were exactly as Ymir remembered. "I can't see why your so excited to see a bunch of lazy cats growl and sleep."

"Because they're cute that's why. Look over there the cubs!"

In the exhibit near the far end where four tigers cubs playing with each other.

"Ah look at them they're so cute." she was about to say how boreing this was when she saw that one of the larger cubs walk up away from the group and onto a nearby ledge where a smaller cub was and lay down next to it. _Wonder if those two will grow to be friends like we did._

"Well they are pretty cool." as they were walking away Krista reached out to hold her hand. "Thanks for this Ymir. I know going to the zoo isn't your favorite thing to do with me."

"What are you talking about I love comming here."

"But I thought you hated the animals?"

"I tolarate the animals, the thing I really like about comming here is seeing how happy it makes you. That's what makes this place special to me."

Smiling Krista reached up and kissed Ymir. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You know I'd do anything for you." as they walked toward the next exibit holding hands Ymir decided that very soon she was going to confess to Krista.


	6. Chapter 6

Ymir paced back and forth in her home thinking about what she was going to do. Ever since she decided she was going to tell Krista that she loved her her mind had been trying to find the perfect way to go about it. At first she'd thought about taking her somplace expensive and trying to be romantic about it. But then she rembembered that she didn't have the money and most of the places would require a resveration that she couldn't easily get. Then she thought it would be nice if she just relaxed and invited her over for a few drinks and a little fun and when it was over she would tell her.

 _Except that the last time you did that she fell asleep and didn't hear a word you said._

 _But what other choice do you have? No just go with it, you knew that this moment would come when you started this. Just invite her over and go from there._

With a plan slowely forming in her mind she reaced for the phone and dialed her number trying desperatly to summon her courage. It took only two rings for her to hear her voice on the other end, and only two seconds for heart to nearly stop from excitment.

"Hey Ymir whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" _That's it Ymir just be smooth._

"Ahh I knew you'd be lonely without me. I'll be over later tonight just as soon as I finish up some personal business."

"Great I'll see you then." as she hung up she couldn't help but wonder how this would end, espically if she didn't feel the same.

 _No! of course she feels the same. I mean she was the one who started this. But what if she was just going along beacause it was fun? No, she wouldn't do something like that._

She decided that if she was really going to do that then she was going to have to get some things prepared. The first of these being a clean environment.

Even though they'd spent countless nights here she still had somehow not mananged to pick up a cleaning habbit. So now she was going to do a deep cleaning before anything else.

After a hour of cleaning the place she moved to the second step of the plan. And for that she hoped on her bike and sped to the store. Once there she immediately searced throught the store for some light alchool that they could both enjoy as well a few red candales. She thought about also buying her some flowers but quickly realized that they were far to expensive and would probably be to strong a sign.

"Alright let's make sure I've got everything before I leave." she said double checking the items in her basket before making her way to the front and checking out.

As she was walking out the door she ran into a suprisingly happy Mikasa.

"What's got you so happy?"

"If you must know it's because Eren asked me out tonight. Said he's been wanting to ask me for a long time but never got the chace."

"Well and here I thought that you stalking him was going to turn into a kidnapping thing."

"Way to be an ass Ymir. Now are you finally going to tell Krista or are you going to turn into the stalker now?"

"Funny, but I'm telling her tonight."

"Good for you, hope things go well so that we could go on a double date. And if not you could always just knock her up. That way at least you'd have a family with her." She lunged at Mikasas attempting to strangle her but she laughed and quickly ran from her wishing her luck.

After calming down and and desperatly trying to supress Mikasa's words she headed home and went to work getting things ready for her big night.

As she waited she mentally went over what she was going to say to try to steer the conversation and try to see how she how she feels about her.

 _Maybe I should wait untill she's just a little bit buzzed? But if I did that then she might just blame whatever she says on the booze. Okay I'll just wait for the right moment and then I'lll just come out and say that I'm in love with her and that I'd like to be her girlfriend. Yeah that's probably the best route._

When the time came and she heard the sound of a key being turned in her door her heart was beating a million times a minute.

"Ymir!" she heard shortly before Kirsta lunged foward and hugged her.

"Krista what have I told you about hugging me?"

"Oh come on you know you love it. And look I brought our favorite movie."

"The titan and the princess. You sure you can handle it this time? Every time we watch it you always freak out when the tiatns invade."

"I do not!"

"Krista the first time you watched this you actually fainted and then refused to go to bed unless I was in the bed with you."

"I was twelve Ymir. And I seem to remember a certain freckled girl looking pretty afraid near the end."

"Well we'll see who gets scared tonight."

As the night progessed and they began to relax and watch their favorite movie Krista slowly began to snuggle deeper and deeper into Ymir's side. Ymir for her part just tried to stay calm and keep her courage up. Normally she wasn't afarid to anything but this was perhaps the one thing that frightned her. It wasn't the titans invading the city that frightend her, no it was the role of the female knight that was sworn to protoct the princess the scared her. She gets tricked and betrayed by her fellow knights into sacficing herself to save the princess. Every time she watched her fighting the massive beasts till the end she always get's scared that such a thing could happen to her.

As predicted Krista let out a scream the moment the first titans began climbing the walls and attacking the citizens. As she burried her face into Ymir's side Ymir began to gently rub her head.

"Don't worry Krista, I'd never let anything dangerous near you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you know how much you mean to me." she smiled and leaned up to gently kiss her.

"You know I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone tonight." she said gently massaging Ymir's thigh.

"Well then why don't I carry my princess to bed." Krsita laughed as she was carried in Ymri's arms all the way to bed. Once there they began pulling of their clothes while at the same time trying keep making out.

Just as Krista mananged to get Ymir's top off Ymir suddenly pulled back and stopped her.

"Wait Kirsta there's something I want to tell you before we do this."

"Are you finally going to tell me that you love me?"

"How did you know?"

"Do you remember the first time we did this?"

"Yes" she said getting more nervous by the second. "Well I wasn't actually sleepping after we finished. I was just resting my eyes when you told me you were in love with me."

Ymir already nervous was now completly lost. " You fell asleep right after that so I couldn't tell you that I felt the same."

"You love me?" Ymir could barely believe what she was hearing.

"Of course I do you big idiot. Although it did take me about three years to figure that out. I was sure that you had feelings for me all these years but I was to nervous to push my luck and see how strong they were. And now here we are years later."

Ymir's mind was racing with these new facts. And not knowing what else to do she acted on pure impluse and pushed Krista on her back as she passiontaly began to kiss her. She only stopped to ask a single question.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Only if can do the same."

They quickly tore off their clothes as they let their pent up emotions run wild. Krista was suprisingly the more assertive one this time and quickly reached inside Ymir's pants and grabbed her now hard dick.

"Hurry up and take off your pants. I want to feel you inside me." Ymir was all to happy to ablige and slipped out of her pants and reached under her bed for a condom. But as she reached the box she found it empty.

 _You got to be kidding! This was a twenty four pack. Just how much sex have we been having?_

"What's wrong?" Krista asked now liking how long this was taking.

"I'm out of condoms"

"That doesn't matter."

"But what if I get you" Kirsta leaned foward and kissed her worried girlfriend. "I don't care, now please fuck me." Not needing to be told twice Ymir quickly stipped Krista and positioned herself at her entrance and quickly started thrusting. Both girls began moaning as the pleasure began mounting. "Ymir don't stop!"

"Don't worry about that Krista. I'm not stopping untill I'm sure your knocked up."

As the night went on their positions shifted from Ymir being on top to Krista or to Ymir using her mouth and fingers to bring her to orgasm.

When they finally ran out of engery and Ymir was completly spent Krista slid off of her and they both collsaped onto the now drenched bed.

"That was fantastic!"

"Yeah and your all mine now. Which reminds me what are we going to do about Reiner?"

"Well about that... you remember when I said I had some personal buissiness to atteand to?"

"Yeah."

"Well Reiner actually got back this morning and after I told him how I felt about you he sighed and said that he knew it was only a matter of time before the two of us got together."

"And that's it? He didn't freak out or get angry?"

"No he just wished the two of us luck. Although he did say we was probably going to punch you later for stealing his girlfriend." Despite knowing tha Renier was going to puch her she cound't help but laugh as she pulled Krisata closer. "If one puch is all he's going to do then I should have stolen you from him ages ago."

"I love you Ymir."

"And I love you to Krista."


End file.
